Wireless communication systems typically include various types of forward link channels that are used to transmit signals from base transceiver stations (BTSs) to mobile stations and various types of reverse link channels that are used to transmit signals from mobile stations to BTSs. The reverse link channels may include reverse traffic channels that are assigned to mobile stations for particular communication sessions, such as voice calls. The reverse link channels may also include access channels that mobile stations are able to use to communicate with the system. For example, a mobile station may use an access channel to originate a call or respond to a page.
A user of a mobile station may request connectivity in order to engage in a communication session. Upon a user of a mobile station requesting connectivity, a mobile station attempts to originate the connectivity. The communication session may be a communication session such as a voice-over-IP call. To originate a communication session, a mobile station may make an “access attempt,” for example, by transmitting an access probe to a BTS. The access probe may specify the type of communication session desired. For example, the access probe may request packet-data connectivity or may request placement of a call.
In certain wireless communication systems, each wireless coverage area (e.g., sector) may have certain overhead control channel data messages and may periodically broadcast those messages to mobile stations in order to enable a mobile station to operate according to the parameters of the coverage area. Such messages may include, for example, quick configuration parameter messages, sync parameter messages, sector parameter messages, and access parameter messages. Until the mobile station has received control channel data messages of the coverage area in which the mobile station is operating, the mobile station cannot properly make an access attempt by sending an access probe. Accordingly, in order to engage in a communication session in a particular coverage area, it is necessary that a mobile station receive the overhead control channel data messages from the coverage area.